Toronto Marlies
| owner = Maple Leaf Sports & Entertainment | GM = Kyle Dubas | coach = Sheldon Keefe | media = Leafs TV Rogers TV Sportsnet Sportsnet One TSN4 Sportsnet 590 TSN 1050 | affiliates = Toronto Maple Leafs (NHL) Orlando Solar Bears (ECHL) | name1 = New Brunswick Hawks | dates1 = 1978–1982 | name2 = St. Catharines Saints | dates2 = 1982–1986 | name3 = Newmarket Saints | dates3 = 1986–1991 | name4 = St. John's Maple Leafs | dates4 = 1991–2005 | name5 = Toronto Marlies | dates5 = 2005–present |reg_season_titles = 2''' (2015–16), (2017-18) |division_titles = '''6 (2007–08, 2011–12, 2012–13, 2013–14, 2015–16), (2017-18) |conf_titles = 2''' (2011–12), (2017-18) |calder_cups = '''1 (2017-18) }} The Toronto Marlies are a Canadian professional ice hockey team playing in the American Hockey League (AHL). The top affiliate of the National Hockey League (NHL)'s Toronto Maple Leafs, the Marlies play at Ricoh Coliseum in Toronto, Ontario. History The Marlies trace their history back to the New Brunswick Hawks, which were founded in 1978 and jointly operated by the Chicago Black Hawks and the Toronto Maple Leafs as their farm team. Maple Leaf Gardens Limited (MLGL) and the Black Hawks each owned half of the franchise. The Hawks played until 1982 when they relocated to St. Catharines, Ontario as the St. Catharines Saints (1982-1986) and then to Newmarket, Ontario as the Newmarket Saints (1986-1991) prior to arriving in St. John's, Newfoundland and Labrador. The St. John's Maple Leafs were established in 1991, becoming the first professional ice hockey team in Newfoundland and Labrador. The team played their home games at Memorial Stadium until 2001, when they moved to Mile One Centre. The AHL had a strong presence in Atlantic Canada in the 1980s and 1990s, but by 2004, St. John's was the only remaining team in the region. Although the team was extremely popular and had excellent attendance, the desire of the parent Toronto Maple Leafs to reduce travel costs and have a tenant for its Ricoh Coliseum resulted in the team's relocation to Toronto for the 2005–06 season. The team is named after the former Toronto Marlboros junior hockey team, which was known colloquially as the "Marlies" to fans and media alike. To avoid any potential association with the similarly named cigarette brand, MLSE uses the abbreviated form as the team's official nickname. Their major rivals are the Rochester Americans (and formerly the Hamilton Bulldogs), located south along the Queen Elizabeth Way. The Maple Leafs also have a rivalry with the Bulldogs' former parent club, the Montreal Canadiens, and a rivalry with the Americans' parent club, the Buffalo Sabres. In 2015-16 season, the Marlies moved from the Western Conference to the Eastern Conference due to the relocation of five teams to California. This market was home to the Toronto Roadrunners in the 2003–04 season. Team information Logo gallery Image:Toronto marlboros.png|Toronto Marlies alternate logo Toronto marlies 200x200.png|primary logo 2005 to 2015 Season-by-season results Records as of the end of the 2017–18 season.Hockeydb.com, Toronto Marlies season statistics and records. 1-Indicates league leading: most shootout losses 2-Indicates AHL record: fewest shootout losses 3-Indicates league leading: fewest losses 4-Indicates league leading: fewest goals against Players Team captains *Marc Moro 2005–2007 *Ben Ondrus 2007–2010 *Alex Foster 2010–11 *Ryan Hamilton 2011–2013 *Trevor Smith 2013–2015 *Troy Bodie 2015 *Andrew Campbell 2015–present Team records Single season :Goals: John Pohl, 36 (2005–06) :Assists: Spencer Abbott, 52 (2013–14) :Points: Tim Stapleton, 79 (2008–09) :Penalty Minutes: Andre Deveaux, 216 (2009–10) :Point Streak: Spencer Abbott, 13 (Oct. 6, 2013 - Nov. 16, 2013) :GAA: Ben Scrivens, 2.04 (2011–12) :SV%: Ben Scrivens, .926 (2011–12) :Wins: Drew MacIntyre, 29 (2013-14) :Shutouts: Garret Sparks, 5 (2016–17) *Goaltending records need a minimum 25 games played by the goaltender Career :Career Goals: Ryan Hamilton, 94 :Career Assists: Mike Zigomanis, 116 :Career Points: Kris Newbury, 168 :Career Penalty Minutes: Kris Newbury, 475 :Career Goaltending Wins: Justin Pogge, 71 :Career Shutouts: Antoine Bibeau, 10 :Career Games: Alex Foster, 312 Franchise records and firsts *First Game: October 7, 2005. Rochester Americans 8, Marlies 5 *First Home Game and First Win: October 12, 2005. Marlies 5, Syracuse Crunch 2. *Franchise First Goal: October 7, 2005. Rochester Americans 8, Marlies 5. Goal scored by Colin Murphy *Franchise First Shutout: December 14, 2005. Jean-Sebastien Aubin. Marlies 5, Grand Rapids Griffins 0. *Franchise First Hat Trick: January 2, 2006. Luke Fulghum. Marlies 6, Cleveland Barons 1. *Most goals scored in a game: 10 (twice): February 8, 2009. Marlies 10, Grand Rapids Griffins 5. February 27, 2016. Marlies 10, Rochester Americans 5. Head coaches *Paul Maurice — 2005–2006 *Greg Gilbert — 2006–2009 *Dallas Eakins — 2009–2013 *Steve Spott — 2013–2014 *Gord Dineen — 2014–2015 *Sheldon Keefe — 2015–present See also *List of ice hockey teams in Ontario References External links * Category:Toronto Maple Leafs minor league affiliates Category:Toronto Marlies Category:Canadian ice hockey teams Category:Established in 2005 Category:Toronto Maple Leafs Category:American Hockey League team Category:American Hockey League teams